Encuentros en Chicago
by Alleina Parker-Salvatore
Summary: Segunda parte de "LA VERDAD". Meses después de lo ocurrido, Damon va a buscar a su hermano a Chicago, ocasionando algún encuentro con Katherine que puede cambiarlo todo...


Aquí estoy, por fin. Si habéis leído la nota que puse en "La verdad" sabréis que esto está aquí gracias a que los reviews que recibí en esa historia me pedían continuación, y yo tampoco podía dejar a Damon y a Katherine así...

Espero que os guste

* * *

><p><strong>Encuentros en Chicago<strong>

Damon POV

Estoy sirviéndome un vaso de whisky cuando suena el teléfono. No estoy de muy buen humor. La noche pasada Stefan me salvó de aquel hombre lobo, pero el día del cumpleaños de Elena mató a Andie. Mi hermano es incomprensible. A decir verdad, hace tiempo que no estoy de buen humor. Más o menos, desde aquella noche en la que casi muero, aquella en la que Katherine me besó. En aquel momento, me di cuenta de que, aunque pensara que la había olvidado, no lo había hecho, y probablemente nunca lo haría. Al fin y al cabo, he estado enamorado de ella por 145 años. Miro el teléfono y descubro que es un número desconocido. Será Stefan.

- Me has interrumpido el trago-digo nada más descolgar.

- Hola, Damon-dice la voz de Katherine al otro lado. Me arrepentí de haber contestado al instante.

- ¿Qué quieres, Katherine?

- Saber qué ha ocurrido desde que me fui.

- Nada.

- Vamos, Damon. ¿No quieres saber dónde está tu hermano? Probablemente no, ahora que lo pienso. Estarás muy ocupado intentando abalanzarte sobre su novia.

- En realidad, sí que quiero saberlo. Voy a conseguir que vuelva.

- Mmm...

- ¿Tú sabes dónde está? ¿Los estás siguiendo?

- ¿Al híbrido que me quiere muerta? Aprecio demasiado mi vida para eso. Pero tengo mis contactos...

- ¿Y dónde están?

- Prueba en Chicago.

Katherine POV

Después de hablar con Damon, sigo espiando a Klaus y a Stefan. Sí que aprecio mi vida, pero sé que en estos momentos Klaus no está muy preocupado por mí, por lo que no creo que me descubra. Sé que están en Chicago por algo en especial, y no puedo quedarme sin saber qué es.

Van al bar de Gloria. En 1920, cuando yo fui a aquel lugar, Klaus no estaba, pero sí Stefan. Sé que Klaus había estado ahí. Aquel policía que preguntó a Stefan sobre esos chicos a los que buscaba tenía el dibujo del híbrido. Un rato después, salen del bar, y parece que se dirigen al almacén en el que Klaus tiene a sus hermanos. Tengo que seguir investigando...

Damon POV

He dejado a Elena en el apartamento de Stefan y he ido a ver a Gloria. No me puedo creer que tenga mejor aspecto que hace noventa años. Lo que hace la magia. Sin embargo, ella no va a ayudarme. Por suerte, tampoco creo que ayude a Klaus. Las brujas tienen que mantener el equilibrio natural, y Klaus es un desequilibrio por sí solo.

Cuando salgo del bar, me parece ver a Katherine al otro lado de la calle. Tengo que seguirla. No me puedo creer que esté aquí. Llega a un callejón. Sin duda, sabe que la estoy siguiendo, ya que sino no se habría metido en aquel lugar ni habría susurrado: "Ya podemos hablar". Después se gira. Sigue siendo hermosa, a pesar de que nunca lo admitiría delante de ella. Me mira como si aquel beso en la pensión nunca hubiera ocurrido, lo que me demuestra que para ella no significó nada, y que sigue siendo una perra sin sentimientos.

- Hola otra vez, Damon.

- Por lo visto no valoras tanto tu vida.

- Eso ya lo haces tú por mí, ¿no?

- Ya sabes que no. Nunca pensé que fueras tan estúpida como para ponerte delante de las narices del híbrido invencible que te quiere muerta. Es más, pensaba que eras lista.

- Klaus no se está preocupando por mí. Está demasiado ocupado en descubrir por qué no puede crear híbridos. Probablemente sea por Elena. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

- Lo sé.

- Y aún así la has traído aquí.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- No lo sabía, pero me lo acabas de decir. Adiós, Damon.

Después de que Katherine desaparezca, voy a comprarle algo de ropa a Elena. Nuestro plan tiene que comenzar.

Katherine POV

En vez de seguir detrás de Klaus y Stefan, empiezo a seguir a Damon. Va a una tienda y compra un vestido. Será para Elena. Luego se dirige al apartamento en el que Stefan vivía antes, y un rato después él y Elena salen. Se dirigen al bar de Gloria. Stefan sale del bar y se encuentra con Damon. Mantienen una discusión, y luego Stefan se queda hablando con Elena mientras que Damon entra al bar, seguramente con intención de entretener a Klaus. Y ahora mismo me interesa más eso.

En el bar no hay nadie, pero consigo esconderme en un pasillo. Veo que Klaus y Damon mantienen una conversación no muy amistosa, y entonces Klaus agarra a Damon del cuello y lo levanta. Le está clavando la banderilla, cerca del corazón. Lo tira al suelo y parte la pata de una silla. Estoy a punto de hacer algo, pero entonces Gloria (¿cuantos años tiene esa mujer?) quema la improvisada estaca y les dice que se peleen fuera del bar. Klaus no sale, pero Damon sí. Antes de que llegue al coche en el que Elena espera no muy contenta, lo arrastro a una calle desierta.

- ¿Tú eres idiota? ¿Tanto quieres que te maten?

- No quiero que me maten, Katherine-me dice enfadado-. Pero quiero a mi hermano, que es más de lo que tú nunca harás. Si, por una vez en la vida, sintieras algo por alguien que no fueras tú misma, sabrías que estarías dispuesta a hacer algo.

No sé que decir. No es la primera vez que me dice este tipo de cosas, pero esta vez ha dolido más. Y no sé por qué. Estoy a punto de contarle que casi ataco a Klaus para salvarlo a él, pero las palabras no quieren salir. Expresar los sentimientos es más difícil de lo que parece. Damon se marcha, y sé que he perdido algo, una parte de él, esa que, a pesar de los años y de todo lo que le he hecho, todavía me pertenecía.

Damon POV

Así que Stefan no quiere ver a Elena... ¿Y se supone que tengo que creérmelo? No se lo cree ni él. Aquí, la única que lo ha creído es Elena aunque, por suerte, no se ha dado por vencida. Sé que, aunque a veces le apetezca, nunca lo haría. Ama demasiado a mi hermano.

Katherine me puso de los nervios. ¿Cómo puede ser tan egoísta? Por lo menos, la dejé sin palabras, y seguro que, al menos durante un rato, estuvo pensando en lo que le dije. Estoy harto de que siempre esté pensando en ella y en sus intereses. Llaman a la puerta, y voy a abrir. Allí está Elena.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Se suponía que habías ido a estar con Caroline

- Tengo que hablar contigo.

- ¿Sobre qué?

- He estado pensando sobre lo de ayer.

- ¿Sobre qué, exactamente?

Entonces, Elena sonríe, y sé que no es ella, sino Katherine. Ella se acerca a mí, pero pasa de largo y entra en la casa. Va hasta el salón y se sirve un vaso de bourbon. Yo la sigo, aunque prefiero no tomar nada.

- Tienes razón-dijo ella unos minutos después.

- Suelo tenerla. ¿De qué hablamos?

- Siento algo. O al menos, eso creo. Y duele. Y por eso no quiero sentir.

- ¿Qué sientes? ¿Amor por mi hermano? Eso ya lo sabía, aunque más que amor, yo diría que es obsesión.

- No por él. Por ti.

Katherine se acerca a mí y me besa. Yo no quiero corresponderle, pero no puedo evitarlo, y ambos acabamos tirados en el suelo, besándonos apasionadamente. Cuando se separa de mí, me dice:

- Sabía que no te habías olvidado de mí.

- En teoría, lo había hecho.

- Es imposible olvidarse de mí.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

- Tengo que seguir huyendo, Damon. No puedo quedarme.

- ¿Y a dónde piensas ir?

- ¿Qué te parecería venir de vacaciones conmigo a un lugar paradisíaco? Bora Bora, quizás.

- Se me ocurren un montón de cosas que hacer allí-digo, y vuelvo a besarla, sabiendo que esa es mi verdad.

Yo la quiero, y aunque haya estado meses intentando convencerme de lo contrario, lo que quiero es estar con ella.

* * *

><p>Fin. ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Ha estado a la altura? Creo que me merezco un review, a pesar de haber tardado tanto en escribir esto.<p>

Besos


End file.
